Lutas contra o Monstro
by FireKai
Summary: As Sailors têm de enfrentar um novo inimigo. Conseguirão elas vencê-lo? One-shot (Completa!)


Para quem não sabe os nomes em Japonês aqui está os nomes que são usados no Brasil e Estados Unidos:

Usagi - Serena

Makoto - Lita

Minako - Mina

Chibiusa - Rini

Em Portugal são estes:

Usagi - Bunny

Rei - Rita

Makoto - Maria

Minako - Joana

Hotaru - Octávia

Setsuna - Susana

-------------------------------

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

"Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

"Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua!"

Durante toda a semana, as 5 Sailors tinham praticado. Depois de Rei ter informado as outras, de que sentia uma energia negra a aproximar-se da Terra, elas tinham decidido treinar as suas habilidades.

"Estou cansada!" - disse Usagi, sentando-se no chão.

"Temos de continuar a treinar Usagi!" - disse-lhe Makoto.

"Eu também estou cansada!" - disse Minako, sentando-se ao lado de Usagi.

"Então vamos fazer uma pausa." - disse Ami.

"Rei, tens a certeza de que sentiste uma presença negra a aproximar-se da Terra?" - perguntou Usagi.

"Já me perguntas-te isso umas mil vezes... eu senti e continuo a sentir uma presença maligna." - disse Rei.

"Certo! E porque não chamámos a Haruka e a Michiru para treinarem connosco?" - perguntou Usagi.

"Ora Usagi, tu sabes que elas estão a estudar no estrangeiro!" - disse Ami.

"Mas podíamos ter chamado a Setsuna e Hotaru!" - insistiu Usagi.

"Não podemos Usagi." - disse Makoto. - "A Hotaru deve continuar com a sua vida normal, ela ainda é muito pequena e a Setsuna tem de estar atenta ao portal do tempo. Não é fácil para ela vigia-lo de tão longe. Ela teve de ficar a tomar conta da Hotaru."

"E a Chibiusa também é muito pequena!" - disse Rei.

"Pronto, já descansámos!" - disse Makoto, numa voz energética. - "Vamos continuar a treinar!"

Alguns dias depois...

"Amanhã o ser maligno vai chegar à Terra!" - disse Rei para as amigas.

"Nós estamos preparadas!" - afirmou Minako.

O chão começou a tremer debaixo dos pés das cinco amigas.

"O que se passa?" - perguntou Usagi.

"É o ser maligno! Chegou!" - disse Rei, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Mas tu disseste que só chegava amanhã!" - disse Minako.

"Enganei-me!" - respondeu Rei. - "Vamos transformar-nos meninas!"

"Poder do Cristal de Marte!"

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!"

"Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio!"

"Poder do Cristal de Júpiter!"

"Poder da Lua Eterna!"

As cinco raparigas transformaram-se e saíram apressadamente do templo do avô de Rei.

"Olhem ali!" - Minako apontou para uma figura negra que sobrevoava a cidade.

Embora, ainda fosse dia, o céu estava completamente escuro. O monstro, que era negro, com umas asas de morcego, lançou uma energia negra que destruiu um prédio perto dele.

"Temos de o parar!" - disse Usagi.

"Vamos!" - as cinco raparigas começaram a correr para o local onde estava o monstro, mas no caminho apareceram outros monstros negros, mais pequenos e mais fracos que o outro.

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

A flecha queimou alguns monstros, mas os outros atacaram as cinco raparigas.

"Sai daqui! Raio Crescente!" - Minako mata dois monstros com o seu raio de luz.

"Ilusão de Água Brilhante!"

"Supremo Trovão!"

Com uma explosão, todos os monstros morrem.

"Vamos!" - disse Usagi começando a correr, seguida pelas outras quatro.

O monstro desceu à terra e esperou que as cinco raparigas chegassem perto dele.

"Quem és tu?" - perguntou-lhe Usagi, quando se aproximou do monstro.

"Eu sou o Caos!"

"Mas eu venci-te!" - disse Usagi.

"Eu voltei!" - disse o monstro. - "E desta vez, tu vais morrer! Raio Negro!"

O Raio atingiu as cinco raparigas, que ficaram muito debilitadas.

"Mais um raio e vocês passam à história!" - disse Caos, sorrindo. - "Raio Negro!"

"Parede de Silêncio!"

Hotaru e Setsuna estavam ali para ajudar as Sailors.

"Hotaru? Setsuna? Que estão aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Usagi, levantando-se.

"Viemos ajudar!" - disse Setsuna.

"Se juntarmos as nossas forças, podemos vencer!" - disse Hotaru.

"Certo! Vamos lá! Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua!"

"Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!"

"Flecha de Fogo de Marte!"

"Revolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!"

""Choque do Amor e da Beleza de Vénus!"

"Revolução da Renascença e da Morte!"

"Ciclone de Cronos!"

Os 6 ataques foram em direcção ao monstro. Ele tentou lançar um raio, mas não conseguiu e foi pulverizado pelos 6 ataques.

"Ganhámos!" - gritou Usagi, saltando de alegria. As cinco disseram adeus a Hotaru e Setsuna e regressaram ao templo.

"Sinto outra energia negra!" - disse Rei. - "Vai chegar à Terra dentro de um mês!"

"Outra vez não!" - disse Usagi.

"Temos de ir treinar!" - disse Rei.

"Nem pensar! Eu vou mas é divertir-me!" - disse Usagi.

"Eu vou dedicar-me ao desporto." - disse Makoto.

"Eu vou estudar." - disse Ami.

"E eu vou tentar transformar-me num ídolo!" - disse Minako.

"Quando chegar a altura, nós vamos enfrentar o monstro e vencer!" - disse Usagi.

"Talvez tenhas razão..." - disse Rei.

"Claro que sim! Vamos divertir-nos!" - disse Usagi.

"Vamos!" - concordaram as outras.

-------------------------------

**E fim. O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews para eu saber. Obrigado!**


End file.
